


Im Sickness and Health

by honeydonnie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Don being a stubborn dumbass, Raph isn’t having it, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydonnie/pseuds/honeydonnie
Summary: A seasonal cold in Donatello’s dictionary is just another word for “I’m-slowly-dying-but-I’ve-got-work-to-do-so-I’ll-ignore”and Raphael is not having it.





	Im Sickness and Health

“Raphael, put me down this instant! This is ridiculous and you’re being dramatic!” Donatello kicked his legs and pounded at his brothers shell to try and get out of Raph’s hold but without his usual strength it was no use. 

“Keep squirmin’ like that and you’ll only tire yourself out more.” Raph replied with annoyance and slight amusement. He found it a bit funny to see Don trying so hard to escape his hold in his weakened state, at least, it was funny until Don managed to land a particularly hard kick at his side. Raph let out a surprise grunt in pain and smacked Don’s thigh as payback. Don yelped at the sudden smack and reached to hit Raph but Raph caught his hand.

“Don’t even think about it. Now, stop struggling or i’ll unplug your computer and everythin’ ya didn’t save will be lost.” Raph threatened and Don froze. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Don said seriously. 

“Try me.” Raph said and Don decided that he wouldn’t risk it. 

/Earlier/ 

The silence of the lair was frequently interrupted with the sound of sneezing and coughing coming from the lab. Leo had gone in to check on Don about two or three times already and each time he would report back to his family that Don assured him it was only a seasonal cold. Raph wasn’t buying it for a second.

Raph entered the lab every so often, pretending to look at his motorcycle or need some tool when in reality he was checking up on Don. When it comes to sicknesses, Donatello was the best at hiding them and Raphael knew that “seasonal cold” was synonymous with “I’m-actually-dying-but-I-have-a-lot-of-work-so-I’ll-ignore-it” in Don’s dictionary. The last straw for Raph came when he brought a couple slices of left over pizza for Don and he was able to get a good look at him from up close; Don was a sickly, pale, mint green and his face had a slight red tint to it from an obvious fever. Raph noticed that Don was holding his breath for periods of the time and not really letting himself breathe, he assumed it was so he wouldn’t cough so much. Don couldn’t keep it in forever though, he went into a fit of coughs and covered his mouth with a handkerchief, when he pulled the rag away from his mouth Raph saw small droplets of blood on the white cloth and decided that he’d had enough. 

With a quick swoop before Donatello could react, he threw him over his shoulder. “You’re sick, and ya need to heal. No room for arguin’ and don’ try an’ tell me it ain’t that bad” Raph said and Don was not too happy about that. 

/Present/

With Don finally still, Raph’s way to his room was much more smoother. Don noticed that they passed his room and instead were heading to Raphael’s room. 

“Raph, I think you missed our exit.” 

“Donnie-boy you’re funny if ya think Imma let ya rest in tha’ den of yours where ya got a computer to keep workin’. You’re stayin’ in my room and as far away from tech as possible.” Raph placed his sickly brother down on a futon bed which Don assumed he had previously placed there in preparation. Despite being covered with a thick blanket, he still shivered like a leaf, his body felt like it was submerged in ice cold water. 

Raph dove into the closet and Don saw various clothing items being thrown around, when he finally stepped out of the closet and threw something at Don. Don lifted the item to see that it was a rather large hoodie with the words “I am a luxury” in the front and “only few can afford” in the back. 

“I’m not wearing this” he said. 

“You’d rather freeze?” Raph asked, “C’mon Don, no one else is gonna see it. Just put it on.” 

“No.” 

“Don, it ain’t that deep.” 

“Where’d you even get this?!” 

“Donnie just put it on!” Donatello reluctantly threw on the sweater and crossed his arms over his chest like a child would during a tantrum. He didn’t care for his childish behavior because of his embarrassment. Raphael laughed lightly at Dons pouty face. 

“Ya gotta admit it’s pretty cozy.” Raph said and Don scowled further. As embarrassing as the sweater was, Don couldn’t help but feel warm and comfortable in it but he wasn’t going to let Raph know that. 

“You’re a big baby when you’re sick ya know that?” 

“I’m not sick-“ Don argues but was interrupted by a painful coughing fit. 

“Clearly.” Raph stated ironically as he wiped at the small droplets of blood on the corner of Dons mouth. “I’m gonna call LH ta check up on ya in a bit, try n’ get some rest.” Raph walked towards the hall but before closing the door behind him he warned “If I glimpse ya outta this room I’ll smash that computer of yours for good. You got that?” Don huffed and turned away from him in annoyance. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Raph closed the door behind him. 

Donatello looked around the room for some device where he could continue working but Raphael’s room was mostly empty except for some weights and the hammock hanging from the ceiling. Now that his mind wasn’t distracted with his latest project, Don was able to fully acknowledge just how much his sickness was affecting him. His body ached all over and if it wasn’t for the blanket and hoodie he’d be shivering. His headache pulsed painfully at his temples and scalp. Worst of all was his throat, it felt like a common sore throat but much worse. Swallowing was painful and the air going down as he breathes felt like it scratched at his trachea. His breaths came out more like wheezes and his chest felt uncomfortably tight.

Sinking deeper into the bed soothed him immensely and as much as he’d hate to admit it, just laying down made him feel much better. 

Just as he was about to doze off into blissful sleep Raphael busted the door open carrying various items in his arms. 

“Sorry to wake you, princess but as I recall you haven’t ate all day.” Raph placed a bowl of chicken soup on his lap and set down what smelled like spearmint tea on the boudoir next to him. Raph went on to connect something to the outlet on the wall, the small machine let out huffs of steam into the air. 

“A humidifier.” Don stated “Where’d you get it?” 

“Stole it from Leo, LH said it should help wit your throat. Now quit talkin’ and eat up.” Don slurped down some of the soup and hummed at the taste and how the warm liquid soothed his throat. It wasn’t long before he finished the whole bowl and he chugged down the tea just as fast. It’s like he had forgotten how good food tasted. 

With his stomach stated and his body wrapped up he started to feel immensely guilty. Raph went through all this trouble to make him feel better and he had acted like an ungrateful child the whole time. 

“Raph...” 

“Yeah?” 

“Come here.” Don patted at the spot next to him and Raph sat down. Don scooted close and wrapped his arms around Raph’s waist. “Thank you, I’m sorry for being a jerk.” He said. Raph sighed and shifted to hug back. 

“Always happy ta help Donnie-boy. Even if ya are a stubborn pain in the ass.” Raph replied and Don giggled tiredly. 

They both turned when they heard a knock at the lair door. Raph pulled away to open the door and Don whined in protest at the loss of warmth. 

The heavy footsteps Don heard walking in his direction alerted him that LH had arrived. He sat up again to greet his friend when the door opened. LH was quick to diagnose Don, besides the obvious fever he found Don to have a case of acute bronchitis which explained the bloody coughs and sore throat. LH advised him to take over the counter fever medicine and antibiotics and painkillers for his throat, all which Don already had in his lab. He thanked LH for the help and apologized for the bother. LH simply stated it wasn’t any trouble and wished him better health soon before leaving again. Not wanting Don to waste any energy, Raph grabbed the medicine from Don’s lab and gave it to him. Donatello was already tired enough as it was and the fever medicine added to it by making him drowsy. The painkillers and antibiotics numbed his throat and took away a significant amount of pain. In all, he would’ve felt much better if it wasn’t for the skull splitting headache that persisted. 

Don groaned as he crawled over the corner of the bed where raph was sitting. He plopped his head on Raph’s lap and guided Raph’s hands onto his head, demanding to be comforted. Raph nearly bursted out laughing at Don’s odd behavior but he held himself back for his brothers sake. He rubbed at Don’s temples and massaged the knots on his neck. Carefully, he pressed soothing circles on Don’s cheeks and rub at the underside of Don’s jaw with his thumbs. When Don’s eyes closed completely and his breathing evened out, Raph carefully tried to move away without disturbing him. His actions were met with Don wrapping his arm around his leg to keep him still and reaching with his free arm to grab at Raph’s wrists to place his hands back down on his face. Don nudged at Raph’s hands with his forehead, urging him to continue. 

“Spoiled brat.” Raph muttered and Don laughed weakly. Don slipped into the most peaceful, deep sleep he’d had in a long time. 

The next morning Don woke up to the sound of Raph wheezing and coughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hoped y’all liked, comments and kudos are always appreciated *big smooch*


End file.
